harry potter and his demonic cousin
by StormCloud Violet
Summary: let's just say that when harry comes to the wizard world he is introduced to more than just magic...


**I'm going to cut the start summary of the book, because we all knows what happen, but if you don't then I recommend that you read the first book again. **

**Disclaiming, everything except of Kimiko herself.**

**Warning will contain bad grammar and probably be slightly confusing because this is mostly dialog.**

**The first meet.**

Harry hadn't even gone through the gate before something red and black jumped at him and before he knew it he hit the ground and was looking up at a little girl with big golden eyes and thick black hair.

The girl bend down and sniffed before saying." ya smell weird. Hagrid, why does he smell weird?"

"Kimi that isn't very polite, ya know."

At a closer look at the girl she was small and wore a red robe like thing which was way too big and she had ears, and of course everyone have ears, but this girl had white and black animal ears on the top of her head for god sake!

"oh yeah, gomen gomen" Kimi jump of harry and helped him up. "I'm Kimiko Higurashi Hagrid assistant and you are that Harry fellow Hagrid had to go pick up, right?"

"yes I'm harry" harry answered while dusting himself of "can I ask you why you just attacked me?"

"I have already told ya; ya smelt kindda weird, do you by any change have a demon in your family?"

"Is that normal!"harry wasn't to sure if he like this girl she was a little bit, weird "I don't really know anything about my family so I wouldn't know."

"maybe ya do." Kimiko told him." but it's very rare that demons take humans as mates so maybe that's not it. So Hagrid what took you so long, I have been waiting for you **for almost a day**!"

"There was a storm, I was stock and then we had to take the muggel route." Hagrid apologized.

"Well that's fine I wasn't that bored" Kimiko stated and harry was made sure that she suffered from a bad case of mood swings.

Hagrid look at her suspiciously "ya didn't hang out with the strays again, did ya?"

"I didn't" Kimiko said matter of fact like "I meet a old couple of foxes and hung out whit them instead."

"Of course ya did." Hagrid smacked his hand to his forehead." Leave it to you to run up wild animals"

"it's a skill" she said mischievously "they were really sweet to, but now let's go shopping!"

"Gringotts first, harry needs money."

"Oh do I have to" Kimiko whined.

"Yes, you do."

"Great! Just great." Kimiko crossed her arms and pouted.

"What's Gringotts?" harry asked

"It's this enormous bank whit an insane rollercoaster and goblins with absolutely no sense of humor."

"And is the most save place, whit the exception of Hogwarts of course."

"yeah and that too."

Harry just nodded; it was a bit hard to keep up with a conversation when there was so much to look at. Kimi was telling Hagrid about those foxes she apparently had spent the night with instead of going back to the pub where she, too, had left her shoes before going out.

"ya know I don't like it when you walk around without shoes, ya could step on something."

"daisjoube daisjoube even if I walk over glass it wouldn't take more 10 minutes before my feet got back to normal, anyway. Hagrid for the millions time you worry too much. Ah here we go the place of money and puking, why me!" Kimiko grimaced, while harry just gawked at the enormous building.

"because we have Hogwarts business to attend to Kimi, and you are still my assistant, or at least for the next two weeks." Hagrid sounded a bit sad.

"Hagrid, I'm only moving in at the castle, it's not like I'm leaving you or anything."

"I know Kimi, but it will still be lonely when aren't there to mischief anymore."

"I'll be there so much that you won't even notes that I'm gone and trust me on this one, the mischief has only just begun."

"You gonna give the teachers a run for their money."

"I certainly hope so; now let's go get some money before Harry gets bored."

Harry had been starring in fascination at the tall man being comforted be the little girl like it was her there were begin the adult and not Hagrid and he jumped when he heard his name mentioned and looked down at the little girl with animal ears.

"sorry, did you say something?"

"Yes I said you looked like you were getting bored, so let's go before you space out again."

After finding Harrys key they got to the wagons. Kimi got weirdly silent which was odd to the fact that she had been talking in all the time Harry had know her, which too was about 15 minutes so maybe she weren't as talkative as Harry had first thought.

Harry used her sudden silence to ask if he could ask her somethigs.

"sure, go ahead, but just call me Kimi okay."

"okay Kimi, why are you Hagrid s assistant since you are starting in school this year you must be at the same ages as I am."

"yes I'm eleven, all right, though I'm small, and I'm not Hagrid s real assistant, it's just that my guardianship passed to Dumbledore when oba-chan died of some reason, and since Dumbledore is too busy to take care of my. I got to those between Hagrid, some other teachers and the Weasley's. I'm mostly with Hagrid but when he is out doing things for Dumbledore I'm usually with the Wesley's, because they have kids our age and the teachers are boring"

"What does oba-chan means?"

"Grandmother. I lived in Japan until I was about 5 years old, so I guess the language just stock."

"Why did you live with your grandmother?"

"Because my parents died 3 days after I was born. You know, you ask a terribly lot of questions, but not the most common ones. I thought your first question would be about my ears or my strange eye color, it seems to be people's favorite question for me, some people even thinks I'm a werewolf."

"I didn't ask because I don't know anything about magic, so maybe it was normal, and if it wasn't it might have been rude to ask."

"I like you, you think before talking, there is not many wizards there do that. But it isn't a sore subject so if you wanna know just ask" a wagon came running from the left and stopped in front of them "oh there it comes." Kimi went very pale and went on board and dig her nails, or rather claws, into the wagon wood and closed her eyes tightly.


End file.
